Twist
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Just some hicstrid smut with a bit of a gender twist ;) A request for a reader.


**A request for marianne1324**

Aiden pushed his shaggy blond bangs back from his head as he watched his chestnut haired girlfriend hopping along the path with her night fury not far behind, a basket of fish on her back. Aiden chuckled to himself about his own feelings to her.

For such a scrawny mess of a girl to have changed his views so much, he couldn't believe it. Aiden sighed and pushed off from his perch to walk up to greet her.

"Morning, Hiccup," he said, taking the heavy basket from her shoulders. Aiden leaned down to give Hiccup a kiss on the cheek, earning him a proper lovely blush from her. He loved making her blush like that.

"G-good morning, Aiden," she said, pushing her messy bangs back. Aiden smiled and shook his head at her.

"Fish for Toothless?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Phh, who else? I swear that dragon could eat the entire ocean of fish if we'd let him," she giggled. Aiden's heart did a little jump and he smirked.

"We still on for tonight?" he asked, shifting the basket to his other shoulder so he could take her hand. He wasn't particularly one for hand holding but he knew that she liked it so he held hers. Aiden wouldn't admit it to anyone… probably ever… but he enjoyed holding her hand as well.

"Hmm? Oh y-yeah! Of course!" Hiccup said quickly, her mind obviously somewhere else, Aiden suspected on another project of hers.

Aiden smiled and set the basket down for her dragon to feast on. "See you later, babe," Aiden said leaning over and giving Hiccup another kiss on her pink stained cheek.

"Bye, Aiden. Thanks!" she called after him.

000

Aiden triple checked the room and sucked in a deep breath. It was happening tonight. He was going to really stun Hiccup with how… romantic he could really be. Aiden knew that everyone saw him as a ruthless warrior with no remorse for any of his victims. But he really cared about the Chief's daughter and wanted to show her.

So with a shaking breath of nervousness rising in him he closed the door and made his way to the mead hall. His parents were out on raids this month so the house was all his. Thank the gods.

As he made his way up the hill to where she was waiting with their friends she spotted him and waved. "Aiden!" she called waving him over, tossing her long chestnut hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, Hiccup," he said walking over to her and taking her hand.

"Guys if you'll excuse us, I have a special dinner planned for the lovely lady Hiccup," Aiden said smiling and leading her off making her blush and the others gape at Aiden's mannerisms.

Hiccup laughed as Aiden led them off, tucking her fly-away bangs behind her ear.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"My house," Aiden replied, drawing her up on the steps and into the house. It was dark inside, save the fire in the fire-pit, low flames dancing.

Hiccup blushed as Aiden held the door open for her. "Wow," she said as she eased in and Aiden closed the door behind her. He led her over to the fire and gestured to a space of cushions placed comfortably on the floor.

"Um… this is…" she started and Aiden stepped beside her and pressed a kiss to her earlobe which sent a shiver down her spine that didn't go unnoticed by Aiden.

"Just sit down and relax," he said. "I've got a special meal planned for you."

"O-oh?" she stammered, wringing her pale hands. Aiden smiled and led her to the cushions and gestured for her to sit down. Hiccup kept her beautiful emerald eyes on Aiden's sparkling blue eyes. Aiden smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Trust me?" he asked. Hiccup nodded and clenched her hands close to her chest as Aiden slipped a soft blindfold around her eyes. "I got these from Trader Johan last time he was in port. I hope you like them."

"Aiden?" she said nervously.

"I'm not going far," he promised smiling at her curled up there afraid and helpless. "And nothing is going to happen that you don't want."

Hiccup visibly relaxed against the cushions and lowered her hands slightly before nodding in, what she hoped, was Aiden's direction.

There was a sudden shift in the cushions and Aiden was beside her again. "Ready?" Aiden asked, his voice a breath against her ear. Hiccup shivered but nodded.

"Now like I said, I got these from Trader Johan especially for you. I hope you like them," he said pressing a round if slightly prickly though not painfully so, object to her lips. Hiccup opened her mouth and Aiden placed the object on her tongue. "Bite," he said against her ear.

Hiccup did as ordered and all but moaned at the sweet juice that erupted on her tongue. She had never tasted anything as sweet as this in her life before.

"Like it?" he asked.

"It's amazing," she said. "What is it?"

"They're called strawberries," Aiden said. "They come from the south. Now here try some of this."

Hiccup didn't hesitate this time, when Aiden pressed the cool sweet smelling slice of orange fruit to her lips. Aiden bit his lip as she opened her mouth and took a bit from the soft fruit.

"Oh wow this is even better what is it?" she asked.

"It's called a peach," he said.

"You have to try it!" she said reaching for one in the bowl that she couldn't actually see.

Aiden chuckled and took her hand, "Maybe later. There's still other's I want you to try first. These are from Rome. Open?"

Hiccup opened her mouth and he popped the purple orb into her mouth. Her face broke into a smile. "Is it good?" She nodded in response. Her smile was breathtaking and Aiden couldn't seem to help himself as he leaned forward and cupped her cheek pulling her face towards his.

"A-Aiden?" Hiccup whispered, her breath warm on his lips. Aiden gently pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. Hiccup went rigid at first but she slowly melted against his lips. Aiden could taste every bit of the sweetness she had eaten.

His tongue flicked out over her lower lip and Hiccup groaned against him. Aiden smirked into the kiss and deepened it, pulling her tight against his chest and rolling slightly so that he was pressed against him.

Hiccup whimpered and fisted her fingers in is shirt. "Aiden, please," she whispered when he pulled back for air. Her eyes were blown and he figured his probably were too.

Aiden pulled her close and kissed along the side of her jaw to her ear, "What is it you want, Hiccup? Tell me what you want me to do."

"I-I-I…" she stammered not sure herself what she desired. "I want you."

Aiden smiled and ran his fingers through her tangled hair. Hiccup purred into his touch as Aiden's hand drifted from her hair to her cheek. "Do you even realize how beautiful you are?" he asked her.

Hiccup blushed a brilliant ruby red under her blindfold and bit her lip. Aiden pulled her against him and pressed his hips absently against hers. Aiden halfway expected Hiccup to pull away in her usual surprise and shy self.

Instead she eased against him, still nervous but he could tell she wanted this. The Chief's daughter wanted _him._ She was so amazing and he had been so horrible to her and she _still_ wanted him.

Aiden pulled her closer and kissed her fiercely and guided her hands over his body. "It's all yours," he whispered. "Don't be afraid."

"Aiden," Hiccup breathed, "I don't know…"

"Shh, we'll learn together."

And learn they did. Aiden was slow and patient with Hiccup and Hiccup's feather light touches were a teasing and so perfect over Aiden's scar riddled body.

He brushed his hand lightly over her breast. Hiccup gasped and arched into his touch. "Do you like that?" he asked. Hiccup whimpered a yes and squeezed her eyes shut behind her blindfold. Aiden smiled and eased his hand under her shirt, his fingers gentle on her soft belly.

Hiccup mewled softly when his fingers brushed against the soft underside of her breast. Aiden pushed her vest from her shoulders and started pulling the linin shirt over her head. Hiccup put up no protest, though her movements were shaky and nervous.

"It's okay," Aiden promised, "I won't do anything to hurt you."

"I know," she said.

Aiden felt so much trust from her at this and closed his eyes pressing his forehead against hers, "You are so amazing."

Hiccup bit her lip and nuzzled his neck absently breathing in Aiden's scent, her arms wound around his neck and Aiden was surprised and pleased by her forwardness, "I want you Aiden. I have always wanted you."

Aiden kissed along her neck and gently pulled her against him, easing her shirt over her head and running his fingers lightly over her spine. Hiccup moaned against him and he felt goosflesh rise along her spine.

Aiden jumped at the feeling of Hiccup's slight little hands running up under his shirt. "S-sorry," Hiccup whispered. Aiden slid his hands up to the blindfold covering her eyes and slowly untied it so the emerald pools could be revealed to him.

"Don't be," he whispered and took off his shirt for her.

Hiccup's eyes went wide and her lower lip slipped through her gapped teeth, turning white with the force of which she was biting it.

Aiden leaned forward and took her lips in his mouth. He gripped her wrists and pulled her palms against chest. Hiccup breathed a relaxing breath into him and moaned, her hips grinding against his involuntarily.

Aiden hissed and shifted his hands from her wrists to her waist. "Hiccup," he breathed against her ear.

"Nnn?" she whimpered back. He rolled his hips against hers and she moaned at his arousal already growing against her. Hiccup gasped and her eyes rolled back in her head. "Aiden," she breathed.

The sound of his name on her lips. By the _gods!_ What had Freyja given him? Whatever it was he did _not_ deserve it but he knew that tonight he would be thanking the goddess of fire and passion all night, religiously.

Aiden slid his hands over Hiccup's chest down her flat abdomen and across the band of her leggings on her hips. She gasped against his lips, her waves of chestnut hair falling over her shoulders and around them. "Aiden," she whispered enthusiastically.

"What do you want, babe?" he whispered.

"Please, please touch me," she whimpered.

Aiden smiled against her neck and pressed his nose closer to her, "As you wish."

"Unnn!" she gasped falling against him when Aiden's hand brushed against her breast. Hiccup's eyes rolled back in her head and she bit her lip.

Aiden pulled her lip free and rolled her breasts, now miraculously unclothed, beneath his hands sending trills of pleasure between her legs. She responded in kind by tightening her heels against his hips grinding down harder against his growing erection.

"Aiden," Hiccup moaned against him. He loved the sound of his name on her lips. Of the feel of her rolling against him. Of the chief's daughter kissing him.

Hiccup ran her hand under his tunic and tore it over his head, releasing the wild Hooligan Princess she was clawing down his chest. Aiden hissed and arched up to her before rolling on top of the Berkian Princess.

"That wasn't playing fair," he whispered against her lips.

"I was to play fair?" she said peering up at him innocently, her emerald pool's gleaming.

"Minx," Aiden growled pressing into her and rutting his hips against hers, palming her breasts. Hiccup gasped and arched up, her blunt strong hands burying into his hair and clinging to his shoulder. Aiden drifted on hand down to palm her through their leggings and felt her hand shifting to move down hesitantly to do the same to him.

Aiden gripped her hand and guided him boldly down to where they were rutting against one another like animals. He groaned and rutted against her solid palm as her fingers shifted over the hard flesh.

"We have to get these clothes off. I have to feel you," Aiden groaned. He guided her hand to the hemline of his leggings as he even started to push her own down.

Once freed of both of their clothes entirely Aiden leaned back and looked back at her laying there looking up at him. Her face was flushed and she was suddenly back to her usual self. Shy and frightened. Aiden smiled at her. "I won't hurt you," he promised.

Hiccup's eyes wide in fear glanced down and at his member and looked up at him again. "I know…" she whispered.

Aiden leaned over her and kissed her gently, softly rubbing his erection against her already damp folds. Hiccup gasped up against him at the feel of his hot girth against her soft folds. Aiden rubbed along her folds until he found that special spot that made Hiccup jerk and gasp his name, her legs curling around his hips.

"Aiden," she gasped, "Aiden please…"

He felt the muscles quivering along his length begging him to fill her. He obliged pulling back and leaning down to kiss along her belly. He pressed his length into her folds and kissed her lips and sucked back the pained yelp of the chief's daughter as he pressed into her.

Hiccup's nails bit into his back and her ankle and stump tightened around his hips and he groaned at her tightness while she whimpered in pain. Aiden held her close and breathed in her hair as his hips settled against her own.

"Hiccup," he breathed.

"Mmnn?" she whimpered.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm," she whimpered. One thing could not be said about Hiccup. It could not be said that the Princess of Berk could not handle pain. "Easy," she whispered.

Aiden nodded and breathed heavily against her neck as he slowly pulled back and eased back in. Hiccup dropped her head back and sighed as the pain eased into a slow steady thrum of pleasure and her eyes drifted back into her head.

"Good?" Aiden asked, noticing his lover and princess's pleasured look.

"Gods, yes!" she purred. "More!" she begged.

"As you command," Aiden crooned hoisting her hips up and sitting her up so he could get a better thrust into her core. Still not pounding into her, he took her in steady even strokes as her fingernails bit like fire into his back. Her breath and lips tickled her ears and neck.

"Aiden. Aiden, I love you," she whispered softly. Aiden buried his face in Hiccup's shoulder and he sped up a bit more.

"I love you, Hiccup."

"Unnngggh, take me, Aiden," Hiccup cried, tightening her legs around her lover. Aiden gripped her hips tighter and began thrusting hard and fast into her core pulling them closer and closer to the edge.

He could feel the tightness in his loins and the growing tightness in her as his pace quickened and incited the delight to grow in the both of them. Here they were. He a warrior and she a brilliant, beautiful, dragon training princess. How did he get her?

Their bodies made a slapping rolling sound of their bodies creating the eternal dance. He grunted into her and her voice was a gasping groan in his ears as their bodies slammed together in delight and abandon.

"C-Close! Oh Freyja! Aiden!" she cried falling over the edge and clinging to him like he was her lifeline. To her at that point he was.

"Hiccup!" Aiden cried holding her hips close and in a vicelike grip as he spilled his seed deep into her womb before collapsing against her an rolling to hold her in his arms while they basked in the afterglow.

"Wow," she gasped looking up at him with that crooked little grin.

"What?"

"I think I liked that exotic fruit the best."

Aiden laughed and pulled Hiccup up his sweat soaked body for a proper kiss.


End file.
